Mobile devices and other electronic equipment that require battery power are sensitive to extreme temperatures. Extreme cold temperatures adversely affect the battery of mobile devices and other electronic equipment, including affecting the battery life or the performance of the battery. People who live, work, and play in cold temperatures need batteries to stay warm and functional. Properly functioning electronic equipment and longer battery life are even more important in extreme cold temperatures as a functioning device may prevent serious injury or death.